Divergent-without the war
by Bookfanatic1778
Summary: Tris has finished Initiation, and is welcomed to Dauntless. Her boyfriend Four helps her settle in, and this is basically about their life after Initiation. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the book, nor do I own most of the characters that will be in this story, VERONICA ROTH DOES.**

**Tris's POV**

I listened to the dauntless leaders, telling their speeches about us initiates, and it was actually quite amusing because hey kept saying umm, or ehhh. I still can't believe I ranked first. First! I was sitting next to Four the rest of dinner, and until we left.

"So, do you want to come with me to get my apartment?" I asked Tobias, (four). I looked at him, my eyes pleading.

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend," he said in a soft voice. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

We head down to the designated spot where some of the adults passed out keys and room numbers. "Tris Prior," the lady said, "Room 501. Top level." She told me. Perfect, two doors down from Tobias. We headed up and unlocked my room. For the first time in weeks I gasped.

"It's beautiful!" I whisper. "I can see the entire city." I see a smile creep onto Tobias's face. He helps me unpack my stuff, and we settle down for dinner.

"Mind if I stay the night?" He asks. I watch him grin.

I pull his face towards mine. "You don't need to ask," I whisper against his lips. As if he can't resist anymore, he closes the gap between are faces, and we kiss.

We move into the bedroom, and I fall asleep in his arms. Before I drift off, I hear a faint 'I love you,' and fell a kiss on my forehead.

Xx eleven months later xX

I wake up the next morning to the smell of chocolate, and coffee. I look to the kitchen and see Tobias flipping pancakes, and pouring coffee. I walk into the kitchen, and sit down on the counter. "Morning!" I say in a sweet voice.

"Morning!" Tobias says back, as he finishes flipping the last of the pancakes. "Decide on your job yet?" He said, while placing a coffee, and a stack of pancakes in two spots.

"Actually, yes." I tell him. "I want to train initiates." I say. "And I will have a job in the tattoo parlor as well." I smile, gobbling up the pancakes, and sipping my coffee. I look up from my plate. Tobias is looking at me. "Why are you staring ate me?" I laugh.

"Because you're beautiful, and amazing." He said grinning. I know what he wants. I stand up and walk over to him and kiss him firmly on he mouth. He kisses me back, and I slip my hands under his shirt. I breathe in, and smell chocolate pancakes, and sweat. I sigh, hand we kiss again.

When we finish, I go to he door, and see two letters. One from Uriah and Zeke, the other from the leaders. I inhale sharply.

**Author's Note:**

**Again, Veronica Rot owns the original book!**

**Also, sorry about the cliff hanger, I will add on another chapter by Monday Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias's POV**

I heard Tris inhale. Uh oh. Not good. Whenever she does that it either means she's hurt, or doesn't know about something. In this case, I bet it's her job. God I hope she got what she wanted.

**Tris's POV**

I stare at the letter from the leaders. I am so nervous. I didn't expect to get my letter this soon. I nervously rip it open, and unfold the note. It said:

Dear Tris,

We hope to see you in dauntless for as long as possible. Congratulations on making it in. Your ranking was strikingly high, and we hope you pick the most suitable job for you. You have several options, they are, leader, control room, department store, or tattoo artist. Each allow you to be a trainer as well. We hope to see you succeed in whatever you chose, but chose wisely!

sincerely,

Your Dauntless leaders

"Tobias!" I shrieked.

"Are you ok tris?" Tobias asks.

"I got the jobs!" I yelled with excitement.

"great!" He answers, he comes over and gives me a small kiss.

For the next few months I work as a tattoo artist with tori. I love it so much, and I get a really high pay.

Xx 10 months after receiving the letter xX

The alarm goes off, and I hop out of bed. I dress in black leggings, and a shirt with only one sleeve, (short), and put my hair in a pony tail. Tobias on the other hand had gone down by the net, waiting for the Initiates. I leave to head down, knocking on Uri's door to get him out and ready. H walks out like he's a zombie, and it makes me laugh. We walk down to the net where Four waits for us.

We hear Max talking to he teens above and see a body falling. I help the girl off, and Tobias reports the names of he kids, and their old faction. (Here's the list):

_**Cindy, first jumper, Erudite**_

**_May, Amity_**

**_Kris, Candor_**

**_Jay, Amity_**

**_Jase, Dauntless_**

**_Connor, Erudite_**

**_Martha, Abnegation_**

**_Blake, Dauntless,_**

**_Missy, Erudite_**

**_Brooke, Candor_**

"My name is Six, this is Four, and Uriah. We will be training you for the next three weeks, but be warned, those of you who will faint at the sight of blood, head out, NOW!" I tell me. "Those of you who are from Dauntless, I assume you already know the place, go stand with Uriah. Those of you who are transfers, come with me and Four." I say

Four starts the tour. We reach the pit. "This is the pit, you will need to come here for clothes, and recreational time, so you might as well get cosy." I hear snickers, and see Kris laughing.

"The Pit, nice name," More snickers.

I turn to her, "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Kris," she mumbles.

"Well, Kris, If Four and I had wanted to put up with candor loud mouths, we would have joined." I snap. We reach the dormitory. "This is where you all sleep. Everyone pick a bunk and settle down. Training at eight. Those of you who are late will pack your things and leave. Get it?" Everyone nods.

As Tobias and I exit, I see Cindy, and Missy making google eyes for Tobias. I growl under my breath. Calm down. I tell myself. You're almost eighteen, control yourself.

**Author's Note:**

**Another Cliff hanger! Don't you just love 'em? Well, I will update by Monday, don't worry! Keep reading! I hope to get 25 comments/reviews by chapter eight, so please let me know what you thing! Also, write down what you think should happen, and I might incorporate your ideas in the story! Love you all!**

**-Lilia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris's POV**

"Great!" I growl to myself. I can't believe they were crushing on MY boyfriend! How dare they! Oh my god, I'm starting to behave like a kid. Great. I officially hate those girls! hate Them! I see Tobias enter the room with me.

"God, I've been waiting for this for a long time." He whispered in my ear. He kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips. He puts his hands on my hips, and we sit down on he couch. I wrap my legs around his waist. He twists his hand in my hair. I whisper his name against his lips. He sighs, and we stop kissing.

I walk to the kitchen, and grab my home made chocolate cake, and cut out a large piece for us to share. I walk into the living room, and sit down with two forks, and the cake. I put some on the first fork, and stick it in Tobias's mouth. I also eat some of the cake and give the rest to Tobias.

"Mmmm..." He said, a smile on his face. I grab the dirty dishes, and stick them in the dishwasher.

"Hate to break it to you, but Lunch is almost over, we should head back downstairs." I tell him. I frown, thinking about Cindy and Missy.

We start to work on hand to hand combat, and Tobias and I do a demonstration. I go first, elbowing him in the stomached. He flips me over, and on my way down, I swing my arms around his neck, and I collapse on top of him. I so won that match!

After about twenty minutes or so, we all took a bathroom break. Tobias and Missy were the first ones done, so they headed back for training. When I get cleaned up, I walk back in, and catch Missy snagging Tobias. I run out of the room crying.

**Tobias's POV**

When Missy and I got back to the training room, we talk about what she thinks about Dauntless so far. She glances at the door and when Tris comes in, she kisses me. I watch Tris run out of the room. Urg! I can't believe this happened. I feel so bad. I punch Missy in the head, and she crumples to the floor. I excuse the initiates for e day, and tell Missy that if she doesn't get up by he time I get back, she's out. I chase after tris. I want to talk to her and explain.

I find her in her apartment, sobbing on the couch. I sit next to her. "Can I explain?" I ask. She nods. "Missy kissed me. I didn't kiss her. Oh, and I punched her in the head, and if she's no up by the time I'm back, we kick her out of Dauntless. I tell Tris. She laughs.

"I forgive you." She tells me, and Hugs me. When I go down to see if Missy is still down, she's not, so I guess that Cindy got her to the infirmary, because I have a note saying she will not be back for a day.

**Missy's POV**

I only did it to make tris mad. Honestly I like Eric much more than Four, and I can tell he likes me. Eric comes to visit me at about two thirty. Oh goodie! He comes in and kinda stares at me, but I don't mind.

"Four?" He asked. I nodded. He frowned. "I worried about you." He said. He gave me a short kiss on the lips.

"So... Are we like Girlfriend and Boyfriend" I asked.

"I suppose so." He grinned.

**Martha's POV**

I walked down the halls, and accidentally bumped into Six. "Sorry!" I gasped.

"It's ok." She told me. "Martha right?" I nod. "Hey, I heard your the only stiff this year." She said.

I look at her. "Yeah." I told her.

She looked back at me. She looked so pretty. "Well, believe it or not, I was the only stiff in my group too." Six told me. Seriously? But this girl is so pretty! How is that possible? "Well, would you possibly want to swing by my room later? I'm hosting a party, and I'm inviting all my friends, and their choice of one other." She told me this and it struck me. My trainer was asking ME to her party! Her Party!

"Sure! I'd love to!" I replied. She handed me an invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's POV**

After my run in with Martha, I met Christina to go shopping. I met her at her store, mainly because it's the best in Dauntless, and it's also a place she gives me fifty percent off at, just like me and tattoos.

"Trissy!" She yells, "'Sup?"

"Hey ! Umm, we'll you know what's up, so I don't need to tell you." I tell her, because seriously, she calls me like twenty-four seven, and practically stands outside my door until I let her in.

"Ooh! We got tons of new stuff, for you it's twenty-five present off!" She sucks underneath the counter, and grabs a box of stuff she picked out for me. About seven dresses, five skirts, ten leggings, and fifty tops, and undershirts. I go try hem on, and keep it all. I pay, and leave.

I arrive at my room, and Tobias is already waiting for me. He is cooking tonight, and bought some peace serum for the bread he baked. We answer the door every time we hear a knock, and Martha was among the people to join us.

"Ok, so I'm not gonna do a big speech, because Elequence is for Erudite, but today we have my friend Martha will be joining us!" I tell them, "This party is to celebrate the fact that I have heard from Tori that when she retires, she might consider me as the new owner, and that I got really bored, and never usually host parties!"

I explain what we do tonight. Eat, Zip line, and eat cake. We finish up diner, and zip line till eleven. By then, everyone got hungry and we eat cake. Apparently when Will asked if he could talk to Cristina for a bit, alone, he was actually proposing, and now my best friend is getting married!

Xx about a week later xX

Tobias and I have decided to move in together, so we're still adjusting. I have been working with tori a lot, so I earned some money this past week. This morning before Tobias had left, he put a note on my breakfast plate, saying he had a surprise for later, and to wear something nice today, and be home by six. And of course, I will listen, because I'm very curious.

I wear a long black dress with sequins on the torso, the entire day. I also put on a layer of eyeliner, and mascara. When I get home, Tobias is dressed up, and I smell a home cooked meal.

"Hello beautiful," he said when he first saw me. He kisses my forehead, and brings out the salad, and appetizer. Cheesy bread sticks and Cesar salad. My favorite. We talk, and by the time we finish I am stuffed. Later on we go relax on the couch and talk. One of his questions were how much do I love him. And I had answered, "why, as much as possible!" This led to something I could not believe happened.

He proposed. He had bent onto one knee and handed me a ring with 4+6 engraved in the center of two knives pointed at the letters. Eak! Of course I said yes, because who wouldn't? I just can't wait to tell Cristina, and Martha, and all my other friends!

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Sorry about all the Cliff hangers! They just make you want to read more! Also any ideas you have, pm to me, and I may incorporate them into the story! C2R! Love ya'll!_**

**_-Lilia_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris's POV**

On our way back, Tobias and I are holding hands. I smile the entire way. We stop at the control room, because Tobias was needed for another shift. I kiss him good bye, and leave. I can't believe we are getting married!

I unlock the room and hum a song as I get ready for bed. I slowly fall asleep, and realize it's harder without Tobias with me.

I wake up the next morning, because I could not possibly sleep longer. Tobias is still in bed, so I let him sleep. I write him a note telling him I'll be with Cristina, because, really, I will. I close the door quietly, and head to Cristina's house. I knock on the door.

"Come in Tris!" She told me. She smiled, and went back to eating. She suddenly looks up. "What's different? I can tell something's different!" She snaps. I stick out my hand out. She stares at my ring, totally dumbfounded. "Oh my gosh! My little girl's getting married!" She screams.

"Shut up!" I tell her. "Don't worry, it will be soon! We were planing to have it in about five months." She smiles.

"I'm having mine in two months! This is so cool!" Cristina laughs. "Well you guys have to get you're clothes at my store!" Her voice makes it hard to not laugh. she grabs my arm, and pulls me over to her store. She grabs the best dress she can find in white, and hands it to me. I go try it on.

The dress has no sleeves, so I can show my tattoos, and trails very far behind me. The sleeves look like they drape down into the dress, and it has small pearls in it. It even has a veil, that starts as a tiara, and drapes farther back than the dress. It should cost 1000 credits, but Cristina said she'd sell for 500, so I guess it's a deal. I head home with the dress in a giant box, and put it on the table.

"Tobias!" I yell, "Get over here, we're going to get you a suit!" I grab his arm and take him to get a perfect suit. Once we finish, we head back home.

"Here Tris," he hands me a cake slice with happy nineteenth written on it. Yay! He remembered! It was my birthday! Today is May first, so he has already had his twenty first birthday. "By the way, our wedding is next month." He told me, "They had to change the date, because someone got sick, and couldn't fit us in, the day we wanted to be."

"Wow! I am so glad Cristina got me to get the dress." We both laugh.

Xx one month later xX

I get into my dress. It fits perfectly. Cristina is putting my makeup on, and doing my hair. Max is waiting to marry us. Tobias has his back to me. I told him to. I walk down the isle holding my flowers, and smiling. When I finally reach Four, he turns to face me. All our friends are here, and they all have a stunned face on, not expecting me in this dress. Max begins. I listen intensely, waiting to say my vow. Tobias and I decided that we would put in our real names. I go first.

"Tobias, I have known you almost all my life. Up until you left abnegation, all I thought of you was that you were the son of a leader to me, and would be nothing else. But it was you that helped me first when I entered Dauntless, and you helped the entire way. At the beginning I knew there was something about you that was familiar. And when I finally was able to know your name, I was astonished. I had always thought Marcus was a good person, but you showed me his true identity. But all the same, we let each other into our lives, and I hope to be with you forever, and ever. And I love you with all my heart, Tobias Eaton, I love you." I am crying harder now, I am so happy. Now I listen to him.

"Beatris, since I met you, I always admired you. And honestly I would have joined the faction less if you hadn't saved me. And for that I am grateful. So I really don't know what else to say, so I'll just say that I promise to love you no matter what, and I always will." Event Tobias is crying.

"Beatris, do you take Tobias Eaton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Max asks,

"I do." I say, nothing can change that.

"And Tobias, do you take Beatris Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks Tobias,

"Forever, and always." He said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He tells us both. Tobias kisses me for what feels like hours, and I kiss him back. Now we have made Zeke cry, awesome. After our ceremony, we head back to our apartment, and into our room.

We start kissing. He pulls me to him, and I kiss him back. We had already changed into regular clothes, so this was much more comfortable. He flicks his tounge in between my lips, and I let him in. He begins to take my shirt off, and I let him. Then I remove his. He unbuckled my bra, and removes my pants and underpants, so I am naked. I remove is pants as well, and together we remove his boxers. We flip over so I am on top of him, and continue until we are both tired. I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up the next morning, and realize Tobias and I are naked. I go and get some clothes on. For the next few days I feel sick, so Martha helps take care of me. We find out that I have apparently been pregnant for two weeks. Tobias and I cry for joy. We are having a baby!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris's POV**

It's been about nine months since I found out I was pregnant. And I know the baby wants to be born today, because all of the sudden my water breaks, and Tobias rushes me to the hospital.

"It. Hurts. So. Bad!" I tell him, "Gah! This. Sucks." I finish by breathing deeply.

"No worries, it'll be over soon." Tobias strokes my hair.

"Ok sweetie, this next cramp, push ya got that?" She asks, and I nod slightly. I feel the cramp, and push with all my strength. A few minutes later, I hear crying, and the nurse places a nice clean baby in my arms. I sit up, and hold her. I stare at her for a minute and realizes she has my blonde hair, but Tobias's eyes. I smile, and remember the date. March 11th.

"Look at her!" Tobias exclaims. "She has my eyes and your hair!" He grins happily. I reach over, and pull his face towards mine, our lips crashing into each other.

"What should we name her?" I ask Tobias.

"Lilia." He offers. I actually like that name.

"Ok, her middle name will be... Marie. Lilia Marie Eaton." I say. We both smile.

**Author's note:**

**sorry its so short! Hey, should I do Missy, and Caleb's POVs? Let me know. Also should will and Cristina have a baby? And should tris and Tobias have another? Please let me know!**


	7. Epilogue

Sorry but this is the last update on this story, but I will write more for other stories!

Tris's POV

I wipe my hands on my pants. I am so nervous. My baby girl is sixteen and today is the day she chooses. I don't want her to leave me. Her name gets called by _Marcus_ who happens to be the worst person in the world, and her grandfather. She takes the knife and cuts her hand. She places it over the Dauntless bowl, and her blood sizzles on the coal. I feel a wave of relief. My first and only child is staying with us. Yay!

**Author note**

**Sorry to say this is the last update, but I will make more fanfictions, and hopefully update at least once a week!**

**love you all!**

**-Lilia ️? ﾟﾒﾙ****? ﾟﾒﾚ****? ﾟﾒﾖ ****#sharethelove! Keep reading fanfictions!**

**mis you already!**


End file.
